


Douleur

by LisenChan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mini Fic, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenChan/pseuds/LisenChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il sombre. Il étouffe sous sa douleur. Comment vivre quand ceux qu'on aime ne sont plus là?<br/>Tout petit OS - Marco centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douleur

Il avait mal, trop mal, depuis trop longtemps. Il avait essayé. De toutes ses forces, il avait essayé de continuer d'avancer mais il ne pouvait pas faire un pas de plus. C'était trop dur, trop douloureux. L'absence, le manque, le vide. Oui… un vide énorme, insondable, sans fond… un vide qui l'aspirait, qui le détruisait. Il savait qu'il s'enfonçait de jours en jours, il avait essayé de revenir pour les autres, pour les vivants, pour ses nakamas, mais ses morts étaient forts. Bien plus fort que lui.

Alors il avait cessé de lutter contre eux, s'était laissé plonger dans ce vide qui l'appelait et était devenu sourd aux vivants, à ceux qui l'aimait et qui tentait de le sauver. Car lui ne voulait pas être sauvé. Pourquoi en aurait-il le droit alors que tant étaient morts ? Il n'avait pas sut les sauver, malgré sa puissance, malgré ses pouvoirs. Ils étaient morts et lui vivait encore.

Il refusait. Il refusait de continuer à vivre. Il était faible. Il s'était cru si fort, il était monté si haut… la chute n'en fut que plus rude et il ne s'en relevait pas car il ne le désirait pas. Sa dépression, il l'a cultivait, s'y enveloppait, excluant ceux qui voulait l'en faire sortir. La douleur était la seule chose qu'il acceptait car c'était la seule chose qu'il estimait mériter. Quand il avait fait part aux autres de son désir de revenir, ils avaient refusés, l'avaient retenu, avaient argumentés. Alors il s'était énervé, les avait blessés pour partir seul et se retrouver ici.

Assit à même l'herbe verte, douce et moelleuse qu'il ne voyait pas, sous un ciel bleu magnifique et un soleil resplendissait qu'il ne voyait pas plus, enfermé si loin en lui. Des fumerolles s'élevaient encore autour des pierres, vestiges carbonisés de la nature qui avait tenté de reprendre ses droits sur la création de l'homme. Dans ses mains qui ne tremblaient pas se trouvait l'objet de sa délivrance. Encore un peu et il les rejoindrait, enfin. Encore un peu et il serai délivré de la souffrance, du noir, de ce gouffre qui le tuait à petit feu.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore fait ? Parce qu'il hésitait encore, avait-il droit à une mort rapide ? Pourquoi pas après tout, cela faisait deux ans. Deux longues années en enfer, n'était-ce pas suffisant comme châtiment ? Alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur le manche du long poignard, des pas se firent entendre et s'arrêtèrent à coté de lui. Il leva les yeux et resta abasourdi un instant. Il était la dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaité voir en ce moment. Le seul capable de l'arrêter. Le seul capable de le ramener parmi les vivants.

« Marco… »

Un mot. Son nom. Et il se mit à pleurer. Des larmes silencieuses, brulantes, amères qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Qui le lavèrent. Le poignard trembla.

Luffy s'accroupit à coté de lui, regardant les pierres tombales de son frère et de celui qui le considérait comme son fils. Il restait là, en silence, patient comme la pluie, solide comme le roc.

« Comment t'as fais, Mugiwara ? »

Le brun le regarde un instant, cherchant ses mots.

« J'ai avancé… pour lui. 

\- Je voudrais aller les rejoindre, tu sais ? »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du plus jeune.

« Ace te botterait le cul dès ton arrivée. »

Un sourire, timide, sur les lèvres du bond. Le premier en deux ans.

« C'est vrai. Père aussi m'en collerait surement une. »

Luffy se leva et lui tendit la main. Le poignard tomba, oublié, inutile et Marco fit un premier pas, hésitant, sur le chemin de la guérison.

C'était un chemin long, douloureux et semé d'embuches mais en se retournant, il vit deux silhouettes lui sourirent et le pousser en avant, le pousser vers ses nakamas qui l'attendait, le pousser vers la lumière.


End file.
